First Date Ruined (HongIce)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Emil was asked out a week ago by his best friend in the world, Leon. But when their care takers get word of the event, there is no stppping them. Hong Kongs english human name is used, decent plot, there will be a second chapter soon. Day 9 of Valentine's day oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Author's Commentary: Wow so I guess it finally let me put it up? I've been trying and some le âne has reported this story EVEN THO I CLEARLY STATED THE WEBSITE WAS HAVING ISSUES. Sorry, people have been disliking a lot of my stories recently I'm really upset at all of the hate filled guest reviews. I can't respond to them, trying to point out why they were wrong or trying to defend my story. Anyways, just read this pos and enjoy.

Warning(s): Awkward first date with Lukas/Norway and Yao/China watching their 'kids' if it's slanted text then it is Emil/Iceland's inner struggles (thoughts). OOC HongIce

Ship(s): HongIce

Disclaimers: I won't be owning Hetalia anytime soon so plot is mine. Sorry for putting it up so late and for having that le âne report it (I don't even know if this will stay up)

Emil couldn't believe the question he was asked a week ago by his best friend Leon. Yet he was anyways, waiting for him in the snow that was falling slowly. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his midnight blue coat, nuzzling his face into his beige scarf. The icelandic boy pulled out his phone and checked for any messages.

It didn't surprise Emil that there was none, and that Leon would be late. Not like he was ever on time in the first place. He sent a message, saying he would wait five more minutes then he would leave. It wasn't exactly 'warm' outside but then again it was Iceland. He let out a sigh at the thought of how he was even in this mess.

"Like, Emil we should go out." The cantonese boy said during the middle of lunch. Emil choke on his drink at that suggestion, feeling a blush spread onto his face. Sure, they hung out all the time and everyone thought they were dating but they never did. Not that they haven't thought about what their relationship would be.

"What gave you that idea?" Emil asked setting down his drink and wiping off his mouth. Leon shrugged grabbing onto the Icelandic boys drink and taking a sip with that blank expression on his face. Typical of him.

"I don't know. It'd be fun I guess. How about like, noon next sunday?" Leon said drinking the rest of Emil's dink then giving him back the can. The white haired boy sighed with a nod, thinking it would actually be fun.

"Then it's a date." Leon said with a wink standing up and walking out of the lunchroom hearing the bell sound.

"Like, Emil are you there?" A voice said bringing the white haired boy back to reality. Only inches away from his face was Leons. His dark brown eyes were looking at him as snow fell into his choppy dark chocolate brown hair that was somewhat covered with a beanie.

"You were totally spacing out there. What was on your mind?" Leon asked taking a step back from the icelandic boy, curiosity written all over his face. Emil shook his head and shrugged meaning 'It wasn't really anything.'

"So where do you wanna go?" Leon asked putting his hands in the pockets of his crimson red jacket. Emil frowned slightly. He was the one that asked him out and he didn't even have a plan for the day? Then again, Leon never thinks anything through.

"We could go to a cafe I guess." The white haired boy suggested walking over to the burnett. Leon nodded taking his hands out of his pockets with a slight smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me Emil." He said grabbing onto the other's hand felling the other jump.

"W-what are you doing fáviti?" The whited haired boy asked feeling a heavy blush cover his face as he looked at their hands inter locked. Leon shrugged and kept walking to the nearest cafe holding his hand.

"Calm down Em, he's trying to warm our hands with body heat. It is rather cold outside after all." He thought trying to get his heart from beating a million miles an hour in his chest.

"There you go again, thinking about something. Now what are you thinking about?" the cantonese boy asked with a chuckle.

"O-oh just what I'm going to get. I haven't been here before." He lied. After all, if he told him what he was really thinking. He would never live it down.

"We can just like, see what they have when we go there." Leon said rolling his eyes at the other. Emil was often found over thinking some of the simplest things there was, while Leon never thought about anything in the future.

They reached the cafe after walking in a few minutes of silence. It was just a small little shop with some people seated inside, just a small little shop you would see walking down the road. Nothing to special about it.

Leon opened the door to instantly smell the strong scent of coffee, something they both shared a mutual interest for. Emil took a seat closing the door to be greeted by an icelandic girl behind the counter. She smiled widely at the boys and waved them over.

She spoke only in icelandic, leaving Leon extremely confused. Emil looked over at him and asked "What do you want? They have milk tea here." Leon nodded causing Emil to smile and tell her that is what he wanted. After he said their orders she smiled with a nod, going to make them.

Leon and Emil sat down at a window seat and started idle chat about how strange the icelandic language could be sometimes, from writing it to reading it. Their orders must have been called because Emil stood up and walked to the counter and grabbed their drinks.

He looked at the side of his cup, seeing a number on the side of the cup. Emil looked at the waterish with a scowl on his face

"Ég á kærasta." Emil said grabbing onto their drinks and walking back over to where Leon was sitting. She nodded frantically with a deep blush shaking her hands in appogg

"What did you say? It sure did shut her up." The cananosse boy chuckled taking a drink of his tea. Emil blushed a shade or two darker taking a sip of his own drink.

"I said I have a boyfriend." Emil said looking at Leon. Now it was his turn to choke on his drink in surprise.

"Emil Steilsson since when do you have a boyfriend?" A stern voice said that could only belong to the one and only Lukas Bondevik. Emil froze and looked at him, he was with Yao Wang. Leons dad.

"You have explaining to do." Yao said crossing his arms

Author's Commentary: I was trying to put this up for so long, and it finally is up. Don't know if it will stay up cause some le âne reported it for being 'incomplete' But the next chapter is going to be Yao and Lukas WATCHING their boys go on this "date" I have this story planned out but it might be taken down.

Translation Notes (probably wrong):

Le âne= Jackass (something along those lines)

fáviti= asshole

Ég á kærasta= I have a boyfriend


	2. Chapter 2

Word doesn't take long to travel around. People tell their friends, who post it online, who then tell others to do the same.

Which lead to a very loud Danish busting into the room, smartphone in hand. Lukas looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. He was currently in the middle of a discussion between himself and the 'troll' who was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Did you see what's up with Emil?" Mathias asked practically shoving the phone into his face. Despite the labels on his door, 'knock first' and 'no danes' with a crossed out picture of Mathias, he still came in as he pleased when and how he wanted.

"No." That was all Lukas had so say about it. He had a few social media accounts, but his only friends were the magical creatures around him and a few members of his family (he had blocked Mathias).

"That's because you aren't in the latest trends broshinki! Well one of my many followers reposted something from someone else and it popped up in my feed. It says 'Emil is going on a date with a cantonese boy' could you believe that! He must be following in our footsteps." Mathias boasted with an eyebrow wiggle.

Lukas looked at the post that was shoved in his face by the other. Emil only knew one asian boy who went to his school. Leon Wang-Kirkland. Wang Yao's half son.

"Since when is Emil interested in other boys? What have you told him?" Lukas asked raising a brow and standing up. Mathias waved his hands in defence at him and taking a step back.

"Nothing he didn't already know. I swear. Maybe he lost a bet?" Mathias said with a shrug. He needed to choose his words carefully or Lukas would explode at him, even tho it was not his fault.

"Does Yao know about this?" Lukas asked with an eyebrow raise and pulling out his phone, getting ready to alert the other concerned parent about his son. Mathias shrugged looking down at his phone for anything relating to Yao in the comments. He shook his head, nobody had mentioned it to him.

"I'll deal with this. Don't interfere." Lukas said shoving the other out of his room. He had some important things to do. He sure didn't need the dane to distract him.

A loud buzz woke up the sleeping asian. It was during the middle of the day. But Yao insisted that he had to sleep then. If it was from the time difference or the fact he had the mind of an old man, nobody knew. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted at his phone. Three missed calls from Lukas. They didn't talk that much, unless it was to give their sons permission to go over to one anothers house.

"He better have good reason to call me." Yao said seeing the phone vibrate once more. He picked up yawning out a hello.

" _Hallo. Sorry if you're busy. But are you aware of what our boys are doing?"_ Lukas said into the phone. Yao sat up with a stretch, practically cracking every bone in his body causing him to groan.

"What did your boy do to Leon? I knew he should not hang out with westerners." Yao said standing up from the couch and walking into the other room. He heard Lukas mutter something from the other end in norwegian.

" _Well our boys are going on a dato."_ Lukas said with his monotone as ever voice. Yao didn't know any norwegian. He could hardly grasp the english language. Due to the silence Lukas sighed and continued. " _On a date."_

That was all the clarification he needed from the other. Before he started to yell into the phone in chinese. After a minute he stopped and let out a deep sigh. "You westerners will be the death of me." He heard Lukas scoff from the other end. "So what will we do about it?" The chinese man asked grabbing himself a cup of tea.

"We could confront them head on." Yao suggested earning a scoff from Lukas. He took a sup of the room temperature tea and waited for an explanation for the scoff.

" _Doesn't that seem boring? We should watch them."_ Lukas stated. It was something he loved to do, get into his son's business, his reactions were a wide spectrum.

"It's sounds better than spending the day waiting for them to return home. See you next week." Yao said hanging up before Lukas had a chance to say good bye. Looking at the phone Yao smirked slightly taking a sip of his tea.

"Yo dad! Is it okay if I hang out with Emil next week?" Leon yelled throwing his bag to the ground, surprising Yao and having him choke on his tea. "Cool thanks. He said yeah." Leon continued walking upstairs, clearly on the phone.

"Aiyah all these people will be the death of me." Yao sighed catching his breath.

"Where is that old man? It will start soon." Lukas muttered looking at the time. Emil and Leon's date would be starting soon. They were going to watch, make sure nothing would go wrong. The door jingled open as Yao stumbled in.

"I slept through my alarms. I set extra ones too." Yao said walking over to Lukas' window table with a yawn. Of course he did. Maybe bringing Yao was a mistake. "They meet yet? Leon was gone when I woke up."

"No. Emil is by the fountain. He keeps looking around and at his phone. Looks like Leon is late just like you." Lukas scoffed taping the gold cross hair clip he had on. Yao rolled his eyes as he watched Leon casually stroll over to Emil. They stood there for a second before Leon leaned close and studied his face.

"Aiyah! They are going to kiss already?" Yao hissed standing up from the seat. Lukas grabbed his arm and pulled him back down with a blank expression. Leon must have said something because Emil shoved him out of his face.

"You need patience." Lukas said in his monotone voice. The two boys outside talked for a few minutes before Emil pointed somewhere having Leon nod. Leon grabbed the other's hand, having Emils' blushing face be visible from the shop they were in.

"They're on the move. We have to go." Lukas said standing up and making his way out the door, Yao scrambling to follow him. This would be to much for his old bones.

"Why is it so cold out here? We should go back to a warm shop." Yao huffed seeing his breath appear in front of him. Lukas shot him a stare that meant 'be quiet' to which Yao sighed but agreed. They watched them go into a shop.

"They'll see us if we go inside. Plan is ruined." Yao hissed pointing at the store. Lukas sighed and moved his hand to another door that lead into the same shop. There were many places that had two doors on separate sides of the building. Yao blushed slightly at the simple mistake he had made.

Slipping inside they managed to snag a booth without the boys seeing them which was the last thing they needed. Emil and Leon walked up to the counter as Emil ordered for both of them, due to the person only speaking icelandic. They then sat at window two person seat.

"Do you know icelandic?" Yao asked earning a slight nod from Lukas. While he was living in iceland he had to know some. While Yao didn't care if he knew any or not, seemed Leon was the same. The girl behind the counter called out their order with a blush on her face.

Emil looked at the cup which had something scribbled on the side then looked up at her with a scowl. "Ég á kærasta." Emil said walking back over to his seat. Yao and Leon shared the same confused expression.

Lukas shot up from his seat and walked over to where the boys were sitting. "Emil Steilsson since when do you have a boyfriend?" Lukas asked in his stern parenting voice.

"You have explaining to do." Yao said crossing his arms as he walked over to the booth. As if the boys blush couldn't get any worse. They were two high schoolers, on a date, one barely having a grasp on the language of where he was staying, the other extremely awkward. To make it worse, both their parents were there.

"Oh hi Emils' dad. What's up? Hi dad too I guess." Leon said taking a sip of his tea, acting like nothing was wrong. He didn't think there was, it was just, rather surprising that their parents were crashing their date. Lukas gave no response other than a scowl.

"What are you boys doing?" Yao asked with an eyebrow raise. Neither of them answered, for they didn't know how to. They couldn't bring themselves to say 'I'm on a date with your son.'

"Emil?" Lukas said shooting a sharp glare at his son. Leon took another sip of his tea, trying to avoid the dreaded conversation that nobody wanted.

"Well if you must know. Leon and I eru á dagsetningu." Emil said looking Lukas right in his eyes. "My boyfriend and I are on a date." He restated for the other members. It appeared that Lukas and Emil were in a staring contest as the asians across from them looked at each other with confusion on their face.

"If you say so. Come on Yao." Lukas said looking away from his son and making his way over to the door. Yao looked at both of the boys and shrugged before following him out of the shop.

"Oh my gosh I thought we were gonners. You like, totally saved us." Leon said letting out a breath of relief before having a weak smile take over his face. Emil placed his head on the table in front of them.

"I can't believe I said that to my dad. He's going to kill me." Emil muttered thinking of what he would do to him when he returned home. There was no way he'd get out of it.

"Chill out dude. I'll be there with you so I can tell the great story of when Emil was killed." Leon scoffed having the other chuckled slightly. Emil rested his chin on the table and looked at Leon. Both of their faces were beat red from embarrassment which made them both laugh.

"Let's go somewhere else." Leon said standing up and grabbing his hand while he placed a soft kiss against the other's cheek. "At least well remember our first date. It'd be impossible to forget this after all."

"If we survive my dad that is." Emil laughed standing up and setting the money on the table then walking out of the building, hand in hand with his first boyfriend.

Hasn't been that long since an update.

Translation notes:

I have a boyfriend= Ég á kærasta

are on a date= eru á dagsetningu


End file.
